With nonvolatile memory express (NVMe) over Fabrics (NVM-f) configurations, e.g., configurations using Ethernet-attached NVMe solid state drives (SSDs), improving Ethernet and SSD cost and performance may be challenging. For example, Ethernet speed has increased with the advent of 50G/100G technology, while SSD performance may depend on the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interface and NANDs technology. Fabric-attached SSDs may present additional unique design challenges for supporting erasure code data protection because each device may provide point-to-point connectivity. A RAID on a chip (ROC) application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) may be used to provide data protection, but may increase latency and cost, and degrade performance.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of storing data in a plurality of storage devices.